Les rejetés
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: [OS]Certains chevaliers ne voient pas la résurrection comme une bénédiction. D’ailleurs, de leur point de vue, ils étaient bien mieux en enfer. Car l’un, avait trahi la chevalerie d’Athéna, et l’autre, n’avait plus sa place parmi ceux qu’il a connu enfant


**Les rejetés.**

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **Saint Seiya version psychologie

**Genre : **Romance, Angst.

**Rating :** M car des propos pourraient choquer les plus jeunes, je ne dis pas lesquels pour vous laissez la surprise.

**Disclaimers : **Si les persos étaient à moi, Aioros auraient été vu plus que ça dans la série, alors malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi ouin !!!

**Couple** : Aioros/Kanon

**Note** : Ici, Aioros ne sait rien de ce qui c'est passé, et son armure est intervenue seule. Bien qu'une petite partie de l'âme d'Aioros soit restée à l'intérieur.

**Note 2** : Cette fics n'a aucun lien avec mon autre OS parlant d'Aioros, et se nommant « La belle vie avant le cauchemar ». Bien que ça aurait pu mais non désolé, ce n'est pas le cas :-)

**Note 3** : Si vous ne comprenez pas certains mots c'est normal, c'est en grec ; ) la traduction des termes se trouvent à la fin de la fics.

**Résumé** : Certains chevaliers ne voient pas la résurrection comme une bénédiction. D'ailleurs, de leur point de vue, ils étaient bien mieux en enfer. Car l'un, avait trahi la chevalerie d'Athéna, et l'autre, n'avait plus sa place parmi ceux qu'il avait connu quand ils étaient enfants.

Les rejetés 

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que tout le monde avait été ressuscité, après la dernière bataille contre Hadès, à la demande d'Athéna à son père Zeus. Afin que tous ceux qui s'étaient battu pour la protéger, allant jusqu'à se faire passer pour des sbires d'Hadès pour certains, puissent jouirent d'une seconde chance. Mais malgré cette période, tout le monde n'avait pas réussi à reprendre ses marques parmi les autres. Certains se demandaient même s'il était encore possible d'avoir des liens avec les autres, tellement la vie et la mort avaient tout fait pour les séparer des autres. Même s'ils faisaient tout pour ne pas montrer leurs états d'âmes, à leurs frères respectifs, ils ne s'en sentaient pas mieux pour autant. L'un allait souvent au Cap, sachant que c'était le dernier endroit où on irait le chercher, pendant que l'autre, observait les autres chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire, pour voir ce qu'il avait manqué en 13 ans.

Un jour, un chevalier se rendit au Cap pour voir ce qu'était devenue son ancienne prison. Mais il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un de présent, et que ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir sentit sa présence. Il s'approcha donc doucement de la personne pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le chevalier se demandait ce que son cadet pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil, surtout que son frère allait sûrement s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Aioros, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le sagittaire, qui n'avait pas senti la présence du chevalier, fut surpris de l'entendre.

« Oh Kanon, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Je sais. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

« Ce que je fais ici ? Je ne sais pas exactement. Je réfléchis. C'est tout.

« Tu n'es pas avec Aiolia ?

« Non. Le contact entre nous deux n'est pas très facile. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec Saga ?

« Non, il est parti avec d'autre chevalier, voir comment se passe l'entraînement de certains apprentis.

« Ah d'accord. Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? Je croyais que c'était un lieu que tout le monde évitait.

« En principe. Mais quand on y a fait un séjour, on peut très bien y revenir.

« Tu y as été enfermé ? » Aioros était très surpris d'apprendre cela.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que je libère sans le savoir Poséidon, et que j'aille dans son sanctuaire sous-marin.

« Ah, je ne savais pas. » Aioros était assez gêné, et cela augmentait encore plus le malaise qu'il ressentait vis à vis des autres.

« Les autres ne t'ont pas raconté mes frasques ? Pas même Aiolia ?

« Je… Je ne parle presque pas avec Aiolia.

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes frères pourtant.

« Oui, mais je crois que cette résurrection n'était pas faites pour moi. Il y a trop de différences. Quand je suis mort, ils étaient encore pour la plupart, tous des enfants. Et maintenant, ils sont tous adultes, et moi, je ne suis qu'un adolescent à côté d'eux.

« Mais non, Aioros. Ne pense pas comme ça. Tu es celui qui a le plus le droit à cette résurrection.

Kanon s'était rapproché du Sagittaire, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, pour appuyer ses arguments. Mais Aioros se dégagea de la main, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Il s'éloigna un peu plus de l'ancien marinas.

« Laisse-moi Kanon, je n'ai plus rien d'un chevalier d'Athéna.

Kanon ne rajouta rien, et parti du Cap. Mais il était quand même soucieux du comportement de son cadet. Dans ses souvenirs, il n'était pas aussi craintif avec les autres. Au contraire même ! Il se demandait ce que son cadet avait pu vivre durant sa mort, pour avoir une telle attitude. Et cela le fit culpabiliser, car c'était en grande partie de sa faute, si ça lui était arrivé. Et il le regrettait amèrement. Car Aioros ne méritait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait vécu. Quoi que cela ait put être. Il se fit la promesse de le surveiller de loin et de l'aider si le chevalier le lui demandait.

Les jours passèrent, et ils semblaient tous se ressembler pour le Sagittaire. Il partait très tôt de son temple pour être sur de ne croiser personne et surtout pas son frère. Et il se rendait au Cap, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse à ses supplications muettes. Mais elle ne semblait pas venir. Kanon s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état de son cadet. Il ressemblait plus à une âme en peine qu'à une personne vivante. Et cela le culpabilisait tellement qu'il en dormait presque plus. Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'un Sagittaire moralement affaibli et anéanti qui semblait appeler à l'aide, mais qu'il ne pouvait jamais sauver. Si Saga avait remarqué le manque de sommeil de son jumeau, il ne lui en avait jamais fait part. Et il l'en remerciait pour cela.

Une nuit que Kanon n'arrivait pas à dormir à la suite d'un nouveau rêve où Aioros semblait être encore plus en perdition qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Il fit une marche en montant tous les temples pour se rendre au palais du Grand Pope pour aller se rendre à la statue de sa déesse. En arrivant au temple du Sagittaire, il entendit des plaintes qui semblait venir des appartements. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'y rendre ou pas. C'était une décision difficile à prendre. Mais comme il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider le chevalier, il ne réfléchit pas plus et se rendit vers l'endroit d'où venaient les plaintes. Il fut surpris de voir un Sagittaire agité dans son lit essayant de combattre des adversaires invisibles aux yeux de l'ancien marinas. Mais les plaintes du chevalier ne diminuaient pas, elles augmentaient au contraire. Kanon s'approcha doucement du dormeur pour tenter de le calmer. Mais quand il voulut le toucher, Aioros lui envoya un coup de poing pour qu'il ne le touche pas. Cela consterna un peu plus Kanon. Il ne put que se résoudre qu'à écouter les gémissements de peur de son cadet sans rien pouvoir faire. Entre les lamentations d'Aioros, Kanon put comprendre contre quoi son cadet se battait. Le chevalier semblait avoir connu la dernière des dégradations que puisse connaître un être humain et cela déchira l'ancien marinas encore plus. Au moins cela expliquait pourquoi le Sagittaire ne supportait plus les contacts physiques et qu'il s'isolait autant des autres. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour son cadet et que ce dernier n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller de son cauchemar. Kanon sorti du temple et reparti à celui qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Quelques jours plus tard, en se rendant au Cap comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Aioros trouva un objet qui n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit. Une peluche en forme de dragon, elle lui rappelait le monstre du loch ness. Enfant, sa mère lui contait souvent la légende de ce monstre qui peuplait un lac d'Ecosse, il se souvenait qu'il lui disait à chaque fois à la fin de l'histoire, que ça serait lui qui le découvrirait et qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger de la cruauté des gens qui voulaient lui faire du mal. Il prit doucement la peluche contre lui, et pour la première fois depuis son retour à la vie, il pleura et suppliait presque la peluche de le protéger. Kanon qui n'était pas loin comme à son habitude, éprouvait un sentiment de bien-être en voyant que son cadeau était bien accueilli mais aussi de tristesse en voyant combien la détresse de son cadet était grande. Au moins Aioros aurait maintenant un confident à qui confier son désespoir. Kanon regarda encore un moment le jeune homme qui pleurait puis parti pour le laisser seul. Il n'entendit jamais les paroles prononcées par Aioros une fois qu'il était calmé.

« Merci, qui que vous soyez, merci du plus profond de ce qui me reste d'âme, pour ce cadeau.

A partir de ce jour, Kanon n'alla plus voir le Sagittaire dans son coin secret. Il n'en avait plus le courage même s'il voulait l'aider. Apprendre le pourquoi du désespoir de son cadet lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenir. Il pensait en être débarrassé mais, il se leurrait lui-même. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut oublier comme ça. Il se souvenait de chaque coup, de chaque mot que lui disait son maître puis tous les autres hommes qui avaient suivi et qui prenait plaisir avec son corps sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. De son point de vue, il avait mérité son traitement. Combien de fois ne lui avait-on pas dit, qu'il était un être mauvais et qu'il ne méritait même pas la vie que sa mère lui avait donné. Il s'était fait à cette idée, mais il savait que le Sagittaire ne méritait en aucun cas ce genre chose. Lui qui avait toujours été droit de son vivant, avait connu ce que seul les pires détritus de l'espèce humaine comme lui devait connaître.

Au fur et à mesure, on pouvait voir de plus en plus Aioros avec les autres chevaliers, mais au contraire on voyait de moins en moins Kanon qui semblait ne se montrer que quand le Sagittaire était absent, c'est à dire, très tôt le matin ou très tard le soir. Saga commençait à s'inquiéter sur le comportement de son frère qui semblait pourtant s'être beaucoup ouvert aux autres. Il sentait que cela concordait avec le comportement d'Aioros mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Et connaissant son jumeau, il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Il alla donc voir la personne concernée par le problème, c'est à dire le Sagittaire lui-même. Il se rendit à la neuvième maison. Il appela Aioros pour savoir s'il pouvait lui parler. Ce dernier lui permit d'entrer, et ils allèrent au salon où Aioros lui proposa quelque chose à boire, ce que Saga refusa.

« Aioros, si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre toi et mon frère.

« Euh non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

« Parce que depuis un moment, Kanon se fait de plus en plus discret, alors qu'on te voit de plus en plus. Alors je me demandais s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose, pour que Kanon semble t'éviter à ce point la.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu depuis notre retour.

« Ah … d'accord. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors Aioros.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, c'est normal que tu cherches à savoir ce qui peux le miner.

« Je vais te laisser alors. A plus tard Aioros.

« Oui à plus tard Saga.

Le gémeau repartit à son temple, laissant seul le Sagittaire. Ce dernier se posait des questions justement sur le frère jumeau de son visiteur. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait plus vu après la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés au Cap. Il ne pensait pas être la cause du comportement de son aîné.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon était à nouveau à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Il pensait toujours à son Sagittaire euh au Sagittaire qui même s'il semblait aller plus vers les autres, son regard était toujours hanté. Il était allé chez un bijoutier qui confectionnait lui-même ses bijoux, et Kanon lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui apprendre son art dans le seul but de confectionné quelque chose pour une personne qui en aurait besoin. L'artisan avait été heureux de voir un jeune homme vouloir apprendre cet art très délicat qu'était la confection de bijou, surtout si c'était dans le but de l'offrir à une personne bien spécifique. Il était très impressionné dans la façon que son nouvel apprenti prenait goût à la confection ainsi que dans le travail du métal. C'était si rare de voir de telle personne avec un tel don, qu'il espérait qu'une fois le bijou terminé, le jeune homme resterais pour continuer le métier. En tout cas, Kanon était très concentré pour apprendre comment réaliser un bijou en argent avec des teintes en or. Car c'était avec ses matières qu'il voulait effectuer le pendentif qu'il voulait offrir à Aioros. En espérant que ce maigre présent lui plairait au moins autant que la peluche.

Pendant près d'un mois, Kanon fut de plus en plus discret et encore moins présent au Sanctuaire, passant même des jours entiers sans que personne ne puisse voir sa silhouette quelque part dans le lieu saint. Saga s'inquiétait de plus en plus et ne savait comment faire pour aborder ce problème avec son jumeau qui devenait si distant. Il ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que de suivre son propre frère pour savoir enfin ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Il dut attendre encore 2 jours que son frère daigne enfin revenir au Sanctuaire pour se reposer. Mais il fallut qu'il attende une journée entière. Car Kanon avait décrété qu'il passerait la journée entière à dormir. Saga se posait de plus en plus de questions sur ce que pouvait bien faire son jumeau. Ce ne fut que le lendemain du retour de l'ancien marinas, que Saga put commencer sa traque. Il fut assez étonné de voir son frère se diriger vers la partie artisanale d'Athènes et encore plus quand il vit son jumeau entrer dans une bijouterie. Il attendit un moment que son frère ressorte, mais au bout d'une heure, Kanon était toujours dans le magasin. Saga se décida à entrer à son tour, mais il ne vit nul part son jumeau. Il fit quand même celui qui cherchait un bijou, quand il remarqua une grande variété de bijou en argent avec des incrustations d'or. Mais ce qui stupéfia encore plus le Gémeau, fut que tous les bijoux étaient des pendentifs représentant tous des animaux mythologiques ou des animaux mystérieux. Un vieil homme s'approcha doucement du chevalier.

« Un de ses pendentifs vous intéresse monsieur ?

Saga se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

« Ah euh non je ne fais que les admirer. C'est vous qui les avez fait ?

Le marchand se mit à rire devant la demande incongrue de la personne qui semblait le sosie parfait du créateur de ses merveilles.

« Pas du tout jeune homme. Cette série de pendentif a été créée par un tout jeune artisan qui vous ressemble d'ailleurs comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Saga fut très surpris de savoir que c'était son frère qui était à l'origine de ses merveilles.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est Kanon qui a créé ses splendeurs ?

« Oui tout à fait, vous connaissez ce virtuose ?

« Bien sur. C'est mon frère jumeau. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était capable de faire de tel chose magnifique.

« Je peux vous rassurer, que lui non plus ne le savait pas avant, il y a bien un mois. Il est venu un jour pour me demander à l'aider à apprendre mon art. Je ne lui ai pas montré grand chose. Tout ce qu'il imagine, il le réalise à merveille. Bien qu'il dise que les modèles qui sont dans cette vitrine, ne sont que des essais ratés.

« Il les trouve ratés ?

Saga était vraiment sidéré. Ce qu'il voyait dans la vitrine était vraiment somptueux, et pour son frère, ce n'était que des ratés. Il devait vraiment vouloir réaliser un objet parfait à ses yeux pour être si intransigeant avec lui-même. Il quitta la boutique en faisant promettre au propriétaire de ne pas révéler à son frère qu'il était venu dans cette boutique. Le propriétaire ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Une fois revenu au Sanctuaire, Saga se demandait qui serait la personne qui aurait le privilège d'avoir ce que son frère pouvait bien pensé de la perfection. Enfin, il finirait bien par savoir qui serait l'heureuse élue de ce cadeau sûrement inestimable aux yeux de son frère.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine après cet événement, qu'une petite boîte se trouva près d'Aioros à son réveil avec un mot qui l'accompagnait cette fois ci.

''Un petit quelque chose qui sera toujours avec toi, de jour comme de nuit, dehors et à l'intérieur pour te protéger.''

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais le Sagittaire sentait que cela venait de la même personne qui lui avait donné son Nessy. Il en fut convaincu quand il ouvrit le petit écrin et y découvrit un petit Nessy fait tout en argent avec des nuances d'or et les yeux fait avec des petits morceaux d'opale. Ce pendentif était monté sur une chaîne avec des mailles d'or et d'argent qui s'emmêlait parfaitement. Aioros ne savait toujours pas qui était celui ou celle qui lui fait de tel présent, mais il l'en remerciait. Cette personne ne savait pas à quel point cela pouvait le toucher. Mais il se doutait quand même que c'était une personne du Sanctuaire. Car aucune personne étrangère au lieu saint, n'aurait pu apporter de tel présent sans se faire repérer. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour enfiler le bijou dont la chaîne était suffisamment longue pour que le pendentif arrive à son cœur. Et rien que cela, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se sentait un peu moins seul grâce à ce bijou. Il sentait que quelque part, une personne voulait faire en sorte qu'il soit un peu heureux. Mais Aioros savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être totalement. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu. Personne ne savait que l'enfer l'avait entièrement brisé et que tout les soirs grâce à son Nessy, il pouvait enfin épancher son chagrin.

Quand il sortit de son temple pour rejoindre les autres pour un entraînement amical, personne ne remarqua la chaîne autour du coup du Sagittaire, sauf à part peut être un Gémeau qui avait reconnu le style de son frère qui semblait vouloir mêler l'or et l'argent dans tous ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que représentait le pendentif, mais cela serait pour un autre jour.

Du temps passa depuis qu'Aioros avait reçu le pendentif de son mystérieux bienfaiteur, et il ne savait toujours pas qui c'était. De son côté, Saga se demandait pourquoi son frère se montrait toujours aussi peu alors qu'il avait réussi sa merveille. En réalité, Kanon avait prit goût à travailler l'or et l'argent, et son patron lui avait demandé s'il était intéressé pour continuer à faire d'autres bijoux en ces matières. Kanon n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se décider, ce qui ravi le propriétaire qui avait beaucoup de commande pour les pendentifs qu'avaient déjà réalisé l'ancien marinas. Et cette fois ci, il serait rémunéré pour son labeur, ce que Kanon avait toujours refusé pour le moment.

Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard, au retour d'un après midi shopping de la part d'Aphrodite qui avait emmené de force Angelo et Shura à leur plus grand malheur, que le secret de Kanon fut découvert. Le Poisson avait été attiré par la bijouterie et pour le malheur de Kanon, il posait justement ses dernières créations dans la vitrine qui lui était dédié. Les trois chevaliers avaient été bluffés de voir l'ancien marinas dans un tel endroit et surtout y travailler. Kanon, lui y voyait là, la fin d'une période qu'il aimait. En plus, ils allaient tous se foutre de lui quand ils sauraient que ce qu'il venait de mettre dans la vitrine avait été fait par ses mains. Ce fut le poisson qui bougea le premier, et il entra directement dans la bijouterie pour admirer ce que Kanon avait mis. Et au lieu de se moquer, comme le pensait l'ancien général, Aphro ne put que le féliciter quand il apprit qui avait créé ces merveilles. En tout cas, pour appuyer ses dires, il en prit même un en forme de sirène qui avait ses écailles en or avec des filets d'argent pour représenter des algues. Angelo et Shura mirent plus de temps pour se réveiller du choc, mais ils étaient du même avis que leur ami. Cela gêna assez Kanon qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre après tout ça. Aphro ne fut pas le seul à ressortir avec une création de Kanon. Angelo et Shura qui n'était pourtant pas friand de quincaillerie comme ils disaient, prirent chacun un crabe entièrement en argent avec des résidus d'or pour marquer les grains de sable et une sorte de représentation du dieu Pan tout en or avec des parties en argent pour les cornes et les sabots.

Une fois arrivé au Sanctuaire, certain demandèrent à Aphro où il avait bien pu avoir un tel pendentif, bien sur Angelo et Shura avaient planqué chacun le leur sous leur t-shirt, ne voulant pas qu'on pense que le Poisson avait déteint sur eux. En tout cas, Saga ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître le travail de son frère mais ne fit pas savoir qu'il le savait. En tout cas, Aphro ne se fit pas prier pour dire qui était le créateur d'une telle beauté, et Aioros qui n'était pas loin, fut assez choqué d'apprendre cela. Lui aussi avait reconnu que le pendentif que portait le Poisson, ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il portait. Et maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de continuer à porter ce bijou qui lui avait si souvent réchauffé le cœur quand il se sentait mal. Puis il se souvint de la seule conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'ancien marinas. Et il comprit le pourquoi de la peluche et du pendentif. Aioros remonta à son temple sans se faire voir de personne. Et prit la peluche qu'il réduit en lambeau. Il enleva aussi le pendentif qu'il mit avec ce qu'il restait de la peluche. C'était pour se moquer de lui que Kanon lui avait donné ces choses. Il avait du bien rire alors en le voyant autant prendre soin des seuls objets qui lui apportaient un peu de réconfort.

Personne ne fit attention à Aioros quand il sortit du Sanctuaire avec un sac à sa main et qu'il se rendait vers Athènes pour aller rendre ses cadeaux à Kanon. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la boutique où travaillait l'ancien marinas. Par chance pour Kanon, dans la boutique il n'y avait que le propriétaire. Aioros lui demanda si Kanon travaillait bien ici, et quand il eut une réponse positive. Il demanda au propriétaire de remettre le sac à Kanon en lui disant bien qu'il ne serait plus la cible de ses blagues immondes. Une fois cela dit, Aioros repartit de la boutique pour se rendre directement vers le Cap. Le propriétaire était resté cloué sur place. Ce fut l'arrivé de Kanon qui le réveilla.

« On m'a demandé ? J'ai cru entendre mon nom.

« Euh ah oui, tiens c'est pour toi. » Le marchand lui donna le sac. « Il y a un message que je dois te dire qui va avec ce sac. La personne qui ma remit ce sac, m'a dit de te dire, qu'il ne serait plus la cible de tes blagues immondes. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire à ce jeune homme. Mais il semblait anéanti.

Kanon se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette personne, puisque depuis leur retour du royaume d'Hadès il s'était tenu tranquille. Mais quand il ouvrit le sac et qu'il vit une peluche détruite avec un pendentif qui se trouvait en son sein, il comprit tout de suite qui était passé. Alors Aioros avait découvert que c'était lui qui lui avait offert cela. Sûrement qu'Aphrodite avait du montrer sa sirène à tout le monde et avait révélé qu'il l'en était l'auteur, et le Sagittaire n'avait pas mis longtemps pour remarquer que son dragon y ressemblait beaucoup. Kanon demanda à son patron, s'il pouvait partir. Demande qui fut accepter, c'était même la première fois depuis que Kanon avait mit un pied dans la bijouterie qu'il demandait à partir plus tôt que plus tard. L'ancien marinas rentra au Sanctuaire avec le sac qui n'avait pas lâcher sa main depuis qu'il l'avait. Il se rendit directement au temple des Gémeaux, et sans faire plus attention à son frère, il alla dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit. Son moral était au plus bas. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le Sagittaire prendrait si mal le fait de savoir qui était celui qui lui avait fait ces présents.

Saga qui avait vu la tête anéantie de son jumeau, entra à sa suite dans la chambre et s'assit près de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kanon ?

« Ce n'est rien Saga.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aioros ?

« Pourquoi me parles-tu d'Aioros ?

« Peut être parce que quand je l'ai vu revenir au Sanctuaire, il ne portait plus la chaîne avec le pendentif que tu lui avais offert.

« Tu le savais ? » Kanon était étonné que son frère soit au courant de cela.

« Cela fait plus de trois mois que je le sais. Je l'ai su une semaine avant qu'Aioros ne porte sa chaîne. Je t'avais suivi et c'est là que j'ai découvert ce que tu faisais de tes journées. J'ai été surpris de voir tes créations.

« Et tu ne l'as jamais dit ?

« Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Tu voulais garder cela secret, j'ai respecté ton choix. Mais j'aurai voulu voir, ce que représente la perfection pour toi. Aioros l'a toujours gardé caché. Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il avait une chaîne.

Kanon sortit le pendentif du sac et le montra à Saga. Ce dernier fut émerveillé de voir la plus belle création de son frère. Et c'est vrai que comparé aux autres, elle semblait parfaite. Il remarqua que les yeux étaient fait avec une autre matière que l'or et l'argent. De tous les œuvres de son frère, cela devait être la seule pièce à comporter ce détail. Il rendit le pendentif à son frère.

« Mais pourquoi te l'a-t-il rendu ?

« Il croit que je me moque de lui, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je voulais juste le réconforter, et comme il ne veut que personne le touche, je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire.

Des larmes semblaient être aux bords de couler des yeux de Kanon. Et voyant que son frère avait besoin d'être seul. Saga sortit de la pièce. Une fois son jumeau dehors, Kanon put relâcher toutes les larmes qui voulaient sortir. Il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il avait si mal après ce qu'Aioros avait put dire en rendant les cadeaux, même s'il n'avait pas eu son cadet en face de lui, il s'imaginait très bien la fureur que ses yeux avaient pu dégager en découvrant tout. Il en voulait à Aphrodite d'avoir divulguer son secret, mais il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même, car maintenant son Sagittaire, oui il ne se voilait plus la face. Pour lui, le Sagittaire avait pris une place beaucoup plus importante qu'il n'aurait fallu, il aimait son cadet, et pas de la même façon qu'il pouvait aimer son frère. Mais son Sagittaire devait maintenant le haïr comme sûrement personne ne l'avait fait encore jusqu'à présent. Et c'est cela qui détruisait encore plus l'ancien marinas.

Au Cap, Aioros déversait toutes les larmes qu'il avait encore en lui, et hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait contre Kanon. Il avait tellement espéré que son mystérieux bienfaiteur voulait le réconforter. Au lieu de ça, c'était juste pour l'humilier encore plus, et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. C'était ça qui le faisait encore plus rager. Personne ne comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme un ados, même s'il en avait l'apparence. Ni qu'on le prenne pour un dieu, comme semblait le faire certain chevalier de bronze. (NdSyt : non non, je ne pense absolument pas à ce crétin de Seiya :-) non pas du tout lol) Mais cela personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre. Enfin il croyait que son bienfaiteur le voyait autrement, mais il s'était trompé. On avait encore abusé de lui, et cette fois ci de la pire des façons. Il y avait cru à cette lueur d'espoir. Il y avait même mis ses dernières forces dedans. Alors en quoi allait-il croire maintenant ? Aioros s'écroula sur le sol en caillouteux complètement vidé de ses forces. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui ne rimait à rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi la continuer si de toute façon personne n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Le pauvre Aioros resta abattu sur lui-même au Cap. Sans que personne ne sache où il pouvait bien être. Enfin si une personne aurait pu le savoir si elle n'était dans le même état de désespoir que le Sagittaire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine, qu'Aioros revint enfin au Sanctuaire, et encore, il était difficilement reconnaissable. Ses joues semblaient creusées, son regard plus froid que le cercueil de glace de Camus, et ses cheveux pour ce qu'il en restait n'étaient pas glorieux. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait essayé de tous les arracher à la main. Son corps ne semblait pas porter de blessure. En tout cas, personne n'avait envie de l'approcher pour le savoir. Même Aiolia ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller voir son frère. Le Sagittaire n'accorda un regard à personne et monta à son temple. Ce n'est qu'une fois le chevalier hors de portée de vue de tous, que la vie sembla revenir. Une aura de mort avait envahi un moment l'arène où le Sagittaire était passé. Pourtant même ceux qui avait l'habitude de la côtoyer s'était senti mal à l'aise. Tout le monde se posait la même question. Qu'était-il arrivé à Aioros pour qu'il ait ce changement radical ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait la réponse, et celle ci s'était faite encore plus discrète qu'avant. Passant tout son temps d'éveil qui semblait interminable, dans une arrière boutique à confectionner des bijoux qui n'avaient aucune âme.

Du temps passa encore, et tout le monde évitait le Sagittaire qui s'était complètement rasé la tête. Personne n'arrivait à aller vers lui, tellement l'aura de mort y était présente. Pas même Angelo qui avait été désigné d'office pour lui parler, n'avait pu s'approcher de lui à moins de deux mètres. Cette situation agaçait beaucoup le Gémeau, et cela même si personne ne s'en était aperçu. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait accepté que son frère puisse aimer les hommes, et en particulier le Sagittaire, même s'il le trouvait un peu jeune. En tout cas cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer, sinon il finirait par y avoir un mort, et Saga ne savait lequel y passerait le premier entre son frère et Aioros. Puisque personne n'arrivait à approcher le Sagittaire, Saga n'eut d'autre solution que d'aller chercher son frère à son boulot. Le marchand fut surpris mais aussi soulagé quand il vit Saga entrer dans la boutique et demander à voir son jumeau. Il fallut que Saga aille dans l'arrière boutique pour enfin parler à son frère qui ne voulait pas bouger de sa place et continuer à travailler. Le Gémeau remarqua le pendentif qui était autour du cou de son jumeau. Depuis la disparition du Sagittaire, Kanon n'avait pas quitté le bijou une seule fois. Et personne ne pouvait lui faire enlever.

« Kanon tu devrais rentrer au Sanctuaire.

« …

« Kanon, tu ne peux pas rester sans manger et dormir quand même. Tu vas finir par te tuer.

« …

« Tu savais qu'Aioros était rentré au Sanctuaire une semaine après sa disparition.

« …

« Kanon, il faut que tu lui parles. Personne ne peut l'approcher, pas même Aiolia. Il est méconnaissable. Il s'est rasé la tête et quand un apprenti est assez fou pour l'interpeller, il lance un regard plus froid que la glace de Camus.

Une voix rauque qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis trop longtemps fini par répondre.

« Pourquoi j'irai le voir ? Il me déteste Saga. Il croit que j'ai voulu me jouer de lui alors que c'est tout le contraire. Si une seule fois dans ma vie j'ai voulu être sincère, c'était bien avec lui. Il n'a pas mérité ce qu'il a vécu. Tout est ma faute.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kanon craqua et pleura devant son frère. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Saga voyant l'effondrement de son frère, le prit doucement contre lui et essaya de le réconforter. Mais l'état de son jumeau semblait désespérer. Seul le pardon du Sagittaire pourrait peut être le rassuré, et même là dessus, Saga n'était pas sur que ça marcherait vu l'état de leur cadet. Après un moment où les larmes ne se fit plus entendre, Kanon parla à nouveau, la voix chargée de larme.

« Tu pourras lui donner ça, s'il te plait Saga.

Kanon présenta un pendentif à son frère tout en or qui représentait un sagittaire, mais pour la première fois, cela ne représentait pas la créature mythologique mais l'armure d'or, seules la pointe de la flèche et les bouts des ailes étaient en argent. L'emplacement des yeux avait été rempli par de discret morceau de topaze. Il fallait faire très attention pour les remarquer. Saga était prêt à défier quiconque lui dirait que ce bijou n'était pas parfait. En tout cas Aioros ne pourrait pas le refuser. Même si ça venait de Kanon par son intermédiaire. La pièce était trop bien faite et le Gémeau pouvait ressentir de la chaleur et une aussi une grande tristesse dans le pendentif. Alors qu'il se souvenait que le premier pendentif que son frère avait offert au Sagittaire dégageait une grande chaleur et un grand réconfort, comme pour protéger quelqu'un. Mais ce que ne comprenait pas Saga, c'était pourquoi son frère voulait autant protéger le Sagittaire, et surtout le protéger de quoi ? Il n'y avait aucune onde négative qui voulait du mal à leur cadet. C'était sûrement une chose que seul son jumeau savait. Et il ne ferait rien pour découvrit ce que cela pouvait être. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha son frère qui même s'il ne se sentait pas mieux, au moins était calmé.

« Tu reviendras pas aujourd'hui au Sanctuaire alors.

« Non.

« D'accord.

Saga laissa son frère, sachant que la où il était il ne lui arriverait rien de fâcheux. Maintenant, il avait une mission délicate à remplir. C'est à dire donner le pendentif au Sagittaire. Il avait deux moyens, soit lui mettre dans son temple quand il dormait. Soit lui lancer quand il le croiserait. Saga aurait préféré la première solution mais malheureusement pour lui, il rencontra Aioros à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

« Hé Aioros.

Un super regard noir de la part du Sagittaire dévisagea le Gémeau.

« Tiens attrape.

Saga lança le pendentif au Sagittaire qui le rattrapa par pur réflexe.

« Et celui la ne s'appelle pas revient. L'autre non plus d'ailleurs mais bon. Prends en soin. Il est unique.

Saga n'attendit même pas une réponse de son cadet qu'il le laissa avec le bijou. Aioros regarda ce que le Gémeau lui avait lancé et avait été plus que surpris en voyant sa propre armure. Il aurait bien rendu le pendentif à Saga, mais il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne s'appelait pas revient, c'est donc qu'il était obligé de le garder. Ou alors il devait l'enterrer pour être sur que personne ne lui rende. Car vu la forme du bijou, on pouvait être sur que personne d'autre pouvait en être propriétaire dans le Sanctuaire. Il regarda un peux plus le pendentif et quand il le retourna pour regarder l'arrière, il vit qu'il y avait une inscription au dos sur les ailes. '' σ'αγαπώ '' (1) Cela était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder l'amphore. Il n'avait pas droit de faire ça. Il se moquait une fois de plus de lui. A quoi ça servirait qu'il aille chercher Kanon, il n'avait qu'à attendre que l'ancien marinas revienne pour lui donner sa merde. Pour son malheur, au bout d'une semaine, où le Sagittaire n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Pas une seule fois, l'ancien marinas n'avait montré le bout d'un orteil. Voyant que son attente ne servait à rien. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre dans le lieu où travaillait l'enfoiré qui voulait descendre encore plus ce qui lui restait d'estime pour lui-même, enfin s'il lui en restait. Quand il arriva, à la boutique, une aura noire semblait envelopper le Sagittaire. Le marchand qui le vit entrer, fut assez surpris de le voir aussi furieux et en colère.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous jeune homme ?

« Oui je veux voir l'enfoiré qui a fait cette merde. » Aioros montra le pendentif au marchand.

« Oh mais c'est l'une des dernières créations de Kanon. C'est la seule qui ait cette forme d'ailleurs.

« Je m'en fous de savoir ça, je veux le voir et lui rende.

« Bien, il est dans l'arrière boutique alors.

Le marchand montra où aller au Sagittaire qui ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'ancien marinas. Une fois qu'il le vit, il lui lança le pendentif sans même faire attention où il allait atterrir. Kanon ne retourna pour savoir qui lui avait jeté le projectile.

« Hé ! Ah…. Euh Aioros c'est toi.

« OUI C'EST MOI ! T'ES CONTENT DE TOI J'ESPERE ! TU T'ES BIEN AMUSE A MES DEPENDS ! ALORS ARRETE DE T'ACHARNER COMME CA SUR MOI !

Devant la fureur de son cadet, Kanon ne savait quoi répondre, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et de nouvelles larmes commençaient à couler. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Sagittaire voulait autant croire qu'il se moquait de lui. C'était tout le contraire même.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi Aioros. C'est la vérité. Je… Je voulais juste t'aider. Que tu saches qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pensait à toi. Que tu n'étais pas seul. Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu passes par les mêmes choses que moi. Tu… Tu mérites un peu de bonheur Aioros.

« COMMENT TU PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE SUIS ! TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ET TU NE SAIS RIEN SUR MOI !

« Je… Je sais que tu as été violé Aioros. Et c'est ma faute.

La Sagittaire était sous le choc que quelqu'un sache son secret. Pourtant personne ne savait, c'était impossible de savoir. Alors comment Kanon avait pu être au courant de cela.

« Co… Comment peux-tu connaître ça ?

« Je… Je t'ai entendu une nuit. Et c'est la que j'ai compris.

Aioros ne savait plus quoi dire. Le choc était trop grand pour lui. Ce n'était pas vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. On n'avait pas pu découvrir ce qu'il cachait désespérément à tout le monde. Et pas lui, surtout pas lui. Pas après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur ce qu'avait pu faire l'ancien marinas. Oui c'était sa faute s'il était mort, c'était sa faute tout ce qui lui était arrivé là bas. A ce moment là, il n'en haït que plus le jumeau du Gémeau.

« Je ne veux plus te voir. Ni rien avoir venant de toi. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je te hais Kanon. Tu entends Kanon. JE TE HAIS!

Sur ces paroles, Aioros partit sans un regard vers le pauvre ancien marinas. Le pauvre Kanon de son côté était anéanti. Il le savait que le Sagittaire devait le haïr, mais l'entendre, faisait encore plus mal. Il posa enfin un regard au projectile qu'on lui avait lancé. Malheureusement il reconnut l'armure du Sagittaire qu'il avait confectionné. Et au dos, l'inscription avait été rayée, remplacée par une autre, ''θέλω να πεθάνω''. (2) Cela donna un frisson à Kanon qui se demandait si son cadet allait vraiment mêler l'acte à la parole. Mais se souvenant du regard d'Aioros, il savait que le Sagittaire allait vraiment faire cette bêtise. Même si son cadet lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, Kanon ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser mourir comme ça. Il partit de la boutique sans un mot à son patron. Mais ce dernier ne lui en voulu pas beaucoup.

Kanon se rendit au seul endroit où irait Aioros pour faire sa folie. L'ancien dragon des mers trouva effectivement le Sagittaire au Cap, à sa main il pouvait voir une lame prête à couper les veines du poignet. Kanon arriva juste à temps. La lame avait à peine entamée la peau du Sagittaire, et donc il n'y aurait pas de cicatrice.

« Mais tu es fou de vouloir faire ça Aioros.

« Laisse-moi. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie. De toute façon, pourquoi je vivrai. Rien ne me retient ici. Alors laisse-moi.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est normal de vouloir en finir avec la vie, parce que des salauds ont abusé de toi.

« Oui je le crois. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de connaître cela. Personne ne le sait. Alors laisse-moi.

Kanon lâcha la main d'Aioros qu'il tenait depuis le début. Et enleva le pull qu'il avait sur lui, découvrant ainsi un torse plein de cicatrice. Entre autre, on pouvait apercevoir les cicatrices laissées par l 'attaque de Milo mais aussi la trace du passage du trident. Et en plus de cela. Plein de petites cicatrices qui commençaient au poignet et semblait vouloir couvrir tout le torse de Kanon.

« Tu vois toutes ces cicatrices. Chacune représente chaque homme qui m'est passé dessus sans mon consentement et que j'y prenne du plaisir. Alors oui je sais ce que ça fait d'être violé. Depuis le jour de mes 8 ans jusqu'à ce que le Sanctuaire de Poséidon soit attaqué, j'ai subi cette humiliation. Et quand j'ai voulu me taillader les veines, on m'a obligé à rester en vie pour que continue cette humiliation. Et certain n'était pas que des mortels. Ça ne dérange pas les dieux de se faire des mortels impuissants.

Aioros regardaient encore le torse de son aîné. S'il disait vrai, alors son supplice ne semblait pas si horrible face au siens. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage d'Aioros, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi des hommes pouvaient prendre plaisir dans un acte si monstrueux. Kanon s'approcha doucement du Sagittaire et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Aioros, je ne peux pas te dire qu'un jour on oublie, car je mentirais. Mais la douleur s'atténue avec le temps. Et je voudrais t'aider à tout faire pour que tu n'aies plus mal.

« Pourquoi ? » Aioros avait relevé la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son aîné.

« Parce que je t'aime Aioros, et que je ferais tout pour te protéger.

Kanon venait à peine de finir sa déclaration, qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet. Mais Aioros le repoussa.

« Je… Je ne peux pas Kanon. Pas maintenant. C'est… C'est encore trop ressent pour moi.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Mais garde ceci.

Kanon enleva le pendentif de Nessy qui était à son cou.

« Si je ne peux pas rester près de toi. Garde au moins ça. Il te protégera contre tes démons intérieurs.

« Mer… Merci. Mais pourquoi Nessy ?

« Nessy ?

« Oui pourquoi le monstre du loch Ness ?

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cette créature quand j'ai fait ce pendentif. En réalité, c'était mon armure de dragon des mers que j'ai voulu faire, pour être prêt de toi sans que tu le saches. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à ce qu'on pense de Nessy.

« Oh je ne voulais pas te vexer.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tu y crois c'est le principal.

« Euh oui.

« Je vais te laisser. Je sais que tu ne feras plus de bêtise maintenant.

« Tu étais vraiment sincère quand tu disais que tu m'aimes ?

« Oui, très. Et si ce n'est jamais réciproque. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'en voudrais. Je veux juste t'aider rien de plus.

« Merci Kanon.

« De rien. Tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux.

« D'accord.

Kanon repartit vers le Sanctuaire pour se reposer, rassuré qu'Aioros ne le détestait plus et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait venir lui parler. Aioros resta encore un moment au Cap pour réfléchir. Il regardait encore plus le pendentif et quand il examina l'arrière il vit l'inscription '' σε προστατεύω ''. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à maintenant. Bizarrement cela lui fit encore plus plaisir. Il remit le pendentif sur lui. Il allait repartir, quand il fut jeter contre la paroi rocheuse. On ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier à l'aide, qu'une main s'abattait sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Alors que de l'autre, son agresseur commençait à le déshabiller.

« Ca te manquait.

Le Sagittaire s'agita comme il le pouvait quand il reconnut la voix de son assaillant. Mais il se sentait faible. Aussi faible que toutes les fois où il avait du subir ces horreurs. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage mais son violeur semblait s'en moquer et que ça l'existait même. Quand il se retrouva nu, il était devenu une vraie loque. Cela amusa beaucoup son agresseur qui était sur le point de se le faire, quand il fut projeté en arrière par un Kanon furieux qui était revenu sur ses pas, pour proposer un dîner à son cadet. Ce qu'il avait vu à son arrivé lui avait glacé le sang, et ne pas intervenir aurait signifié qu'il était en accord avec ce genre d'acte, ce qui était tout le contraire. Il alla voir en premier l'état d'Aioros qui semblait en état de choc. Il déposa son pull sur son cadet et alla s'occuper de celui qui avait voulu faire du mal à celui qu'il aimait. Quand il s'approcha pour refaire le portrait du type, Kanon se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà vu, mais où, il cherchait jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de lucidité lui parvint. C'était en enfer. Un des spectres qui avaient voulu lui barrer le passage. Alors ces vermines osaient venir au Sanctuaire pour continuer leurs horreurs. Kanon se fit un honneur de renvoyé cette ordure dans le plus mauvais état pour faire comprendre aux autres, s'ils y en avaient, que plus jamais ils ne pourront toucher à son Sagittaire.

Une fois cette formalité effectuée, Kanon prit doucement son cadet dans ses bras et pris une sorte de raccourci connu de très peu, pour ramener le Sagittaire à son temple. Il déposa délicatement son précieux paquet sur le lit et prit soin de lui. Aioros ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard et quand il vit où il se trouvait, il commença à paniquer. Sa panique fut encore plus grande quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu dans son propre lit. Il se mit à trembler et il ramena ses genoux contre son torse comme pour se protéger. Kanon arriva dans la chambre pour voir si son cadet dormait toujours et quand il l'aperçut dans cette position. Il s'approcha doucement du Sagittaire, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher et le rassurer. Au début Aioros se débattit ne reconnaissant pas l'ancien dragon des mers, et au bout d'un moment et de douce parole, le Sagittaire craqua contre Kanon qui le consola.

« Chut c'est fini. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'a pas eu le temps de te faire quoique ce soit. Je suis arrivé à temps. Et j'ai fait passer un message comme quoi, plus jamais tu ne seras à leur merci.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais complètement tétanisé. » Sa voix était chargée de larmes.

« C'est fini, il ne reviendra plus. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je t'en fais le serment.

« Merci.

Kanon garda Aioros contre lui le temps qu'il se calme. Ce qui ne fut pas long. Aioros semblait être sur le point de s'endormir à nouveau, les émotions l'ayant complètement épuisé. Kanon commença à allonger le Sagittaire, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'ancien dragon des mers.

« Tu es épuisé Aioros, tu devrais dormir. Cela te fera du bien.

« Reste avec moi. S'il te plait.

« D'accord.

Kanon s'allongea à côté du Sagittaire. Ce dernier se blottit contre l'ancien dragon des mers, comme se sentant en sécurité. Ce qui fit sourire Kanon. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Aioros et l'autre caressant doucement la tête nu de son amour. Comme pour l'aider un peu plus à trouver un sommeil plus serin.

Le lendemain, Aioros se réveilla avec pour oreiller un torse couvert. Au début il crut qu'on avait à nouveau abusé de lui. Mais ses souvenirs revinrent vite, et surtout la façon dont il avait demandé à Kanon de rester avec lui. Il se trouva complètement puérile d'avoir fait cette demande. Mais il avait vraiment bien dormi et Kanon n'avait rien fait de déplacer envers lui. Aioros l'en remercia silencieusement. Il voulut se lever de son lit mais il sentit un poids autour de sa taille, et quand il regarda un peu mieux, il s'aperçut que Kanon le tenait. Cela lui fit très plaisir bizarrement, et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas honte d'avoir dormir à côté d'un homme. Il retira délicatement les bras entourant sa taille et se rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Kanon se réveilla au son de la douche, voyant son cadet absent, il pensa qu'il lui avait fait peur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il quitta à son tour le lit, mais se rendit à la cuisine, pensant que cela ferait du bien à Aioros de manger quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'Aioros sortit de sa pièce d'eau et sentant une douce odeur de nourriture venant de la cuisine, il s'y rendit avec un simple peignoir et un caleçon. Il fut assez surpris d'y voir Kanon.

« Ka… Kanon ?

« Euh bonjour Aioros. Je … Je me suis dit que t'aurais faim, alors je t'ai préparé quelque chose.

« Ah euh… Tu n'étais pas obligé.

« Euh je sais.

« Merci.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit déjeuner.

« Je ne te parle pas de ça. Merci d'être resté avec moi cette nuit. Tu aurais très bien pu refuser, après tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Kanon lâcha ce qu'il était entrain de faire et alla prêt d'Aioros.

« Aioros, je te l'ai dit hier. Je t'aime. Et je ferai tout pour te protéger que ça soit de toi-même ou des autres.

« Même après tout ce que je t'ai hurlé dessus.

« Oui, même après tout ça. Si tu m'as dit tout ça c'est parce que tu te sentais blessé. Aioros, tu es le seul à qui j'ai parlé de ce qui m'est arrivé. Même mon frère ne le sait pas. Je pense que j'aurai réagi de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place, si quelqu'un avait découvert ce qui m'était arrivé, qui plus est, si c'était la personne en grande partie responsable de cet état. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça.

« Je réagis vraiment comme un gamin.

« Mais non Aioros, ne dit pas ça.

« Mais c'est la vérité. Je suis un gamin, de toute façon tout le monde me considère comme tel. Je suis devenu le bébé de la chevalerie que tout le monde veut écarter des problèmes ou des sujets un peu trop sérieux, car je suis trop jeune.

Kanon prit doucement son cadet contre lui, et lui sécha les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

« Aioros, ne dit pas ça. Les autres ne te considèrent pas ainsi.

« Si, ils le font. Tout ça parce que j'ai l'apparence d'un môme de 14 ans.

« Moi je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Je crois qu'ils ont tous oubliés qu'à ton âge, ils n'étaient plus eux non plus des enfants ou même des adolescents. Le jour où l'on a accepté notre entraînement pour devenir chevalier, on est devenu des adultes, et cela, ils l'ont oublié. En tout cas, pour moi tu n'es pas un enfant Aioros. Avant même de savoir ce qui t'était arrivé, je ne te considérais pas comme tel. Tu as toujours été à mes yeux, le plus loyal et le pur chevalier dévoué d'Athéna. Et rien que pour ça, tu as tout mon respect. Mais aussi, je sais que seul un adulte aurais pu réaliser tout ce que tu as fait.

« Tu es le seul à penser cela Kanon.

« Alors ne fait pas attention à ce que pensent les autres. Tant que tu es sur de tes convictions c'est le principal non.

« Euh oui, tu as raison.

« Ne pense plus à ça, et vient manger un peu, tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

« Tu vois, tu fais comme les autres.

« Non, pas du tout. Parce qu'il y a des chances que les autres t'auraient mis sur ta chaise dès ton arrivé dans la cuisine et ne t'auraient pas laissé le choix. Moi je te propose de manger, et tu peux refuser, mais ça ne serais pas raisonnable c'est tout.

« D'accord je veux bien.

« Ok. Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais pour le petit déjeuner, et vu qu'on a pas dîné hier, j'ai fait des pâtes. J'espère que ça t'ira.

« C'est parfait merci.

« Ne me remercie pas tout le temps. Ça ne sert à rien.

« D'accord.

Aioros se dégagea des bras de Kanon, et alla s'asseoir devant une table déjà dressée. Kanon apporta la casserole de pâtes qui était assaisonné d'une sauce carbonara. Aioros se sentait un peu désarçonné face à cela. C'était la première fois qu'on s'occupait de lui ainsi. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se sentir comme un enfant, mais ça l'embêtait quand même que Kanon fasse cela. Le repas se déroula en silence. A la fin Kanon débarrassa aider par Aioros qui voulait quand même faire quelque chose chez lui. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire chez le Sagittaire, Kanon décida de partir.

« Tu… Tu reviendras ?

« Quand tu veux Aioros. Quand tu veux. Et tu sais où je travaille de toute façon.

« Oui c'est vrai.

Kanon déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Aioros et partit du temple. Il alla rejoindre celui de son frère en passant par des passages peu connus pour ne pas être vu sortant du temple fui de tous. Saga semblait l'attendre à la sortie de son temple.

« Tu as décidé de rentrer finalement.

« Saga, t'as un humour pourri.

« T'as passé une bonne nuit chez Aioros.

« Parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Saga. Il ne s'est rien passé de ce à quoi tu peux avoir pensé.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne pensais à rien.

« Ton sourire dit le contraire.

« Oh ! Si je peux rien dire. Je peux savoir comment il a fait pour te faire revenir.

« Non.

« Pourquoi ?

« Ce n'est qu'entre Aioros et moi. Je suis clair là-dessus Saga.

« Très clair. » Dans un soupire.

Kanon entra dans le temple de son frère et s'affaissa dans le canapé.

« Tu as faim ?

« Non j'ai mangé chez Aioros c'est bon.

« Tu veux dormir alors.

« Hum, j'ai du boulot à la boutique. Va falloir que j'y retourne.

« T'es vraiment obligé d'aller bosser ?

« Oui, j'aime travailler, j'ai le droit non.

« Oui si tu le dis.

Après une bonne heure de repos, Kanon partit vers Athènes pour assurer les commandes qu'on lui avait passées. A partir de ce jour, une sorte de routine sembla s'installer entre les 2 chevaliers. Aioros passait dans la journée pour aller voir comment l'ancien marinas travaillait et le soir ils rentraient ensemble et se rendaient au temple du Sagittaire où ils passaient la nuit ensemble sans rien faire d'autre que discuter ou qu'Aioros prenne Kanon comme nounours géant pour dormir. Bien que Kanon ait beaucoup d'attention pour Aioros, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir des sentiments réciproques. Et certaines rumeurs semblaient courir sur ce pseudo couple au Sanctuaire. Il courait que Kanon manipulerait le plus jeune et lui ferait faire des choses innommables, et d'autres choses gentilles de ce goût là. Bien sur les personnes concernées par ces rumeurs ne savaient même pas qu'elles existaient. En tout cas Saga, qui savaient très bien que bien que son jumeau ait fait beaucoup de chose assez mesquine et dégueulasse, ne pourrait pas faire un dixième de ce qu'il avait entendu. Le pire c'est que personne n'essayait de connaître la vérité. Pourquoi tout le monde prenait-il son frère en grippe comme ça, tout simplement parce qu'il passait du temps avec le Sagittaire ? Maintenant qu'Aioros était sorti de sa période noir, tout le monde voulait aller lui parler. Mais avant comme ils ne pouvaient pas l'approcher ça les dérangeaient pas de savoir dans quel état était le plus jeune. Saga commençait à avoir une mauvaise opinion de l'état d'esprit du sanctuaire. Mais il aurait du s'en rappeler, déjà 13 ans avant, il suffisait d'une rumeur pour que tout le monde prenne en grippe une seule personne. Mais là, il n'y avait rien de fondé. C'est comme si lui se mettait à dire que puisque Aphro, Shura et Angelo passaient leur temps ensemble, qu'ils faisaient un truc à 3. Personne ne prendrait cela au sérieux, puisqu'ils savent tous que c'était impossible, et qu'ils étaient simplement amis. Alors pourquoi personne ne songeait que cela pouvait être la même chose entre son frère et Aioros. Non tout simplement parce que Kanon avait fait quelque connerie avant, il ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Pourtant Milo l'avait mi au défi de résisté à son attaque et son frère avait passé le test haut la main.

Au bout d'un mois, tous les chevaliers d'or se réunirent dans l'arène pour savoir comment ils allaient faire pour enlever Aioros de l'emprise de Kanon. La chance sembla être avec eux, puisque Aioros passa par l'arène avant d'aller rejoindre Kanon qui lui avait promis une surprise pour la journée. Ce fut Aiolia qui interpella son frère pour qu'il les rejoigne.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tout le monde soit là ?

« Il se passe que nous trouvons anormale que tu passes tant de temps avec Kanon. Il te manipule et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

« Kanon ? Me manipuler ? Mais vous avez fumé quoi pour me sortir une connerie pareille ?

« Aioros, on n'a rien fumé. On fait ça pour ton bien. Il est dangereux. Je t'ai pourtant raconté tout ce qu'il a fait.

« Il s'est racheté Aiolia. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

« Pourquoi il passe toutes ses nuits chez toi alors ? L'enfer t'a-t-il si bousillé le cerveau que tu te fais sauter par le premier venu.

Aioros gifla son frère pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne redit jamais ça Aiolia. Kanon est simplement un ami en qui j'ai une grande confiance. Alors ne redit plus jamais de mal sur lui.

Aioros s'enfuis pratiquement du Sanctuaire. Tout le monde avait été stupéfait de l'éclat du Sagittaire. Saga avait été agréablement surpris de le voir prendre la défense de son frère. Au moins s'il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que son jumeau à son égard, il y avait un fond quand même.

« Ca y est, vous êtes content ? Vous avez donné votre point de vue sur leur relation. Maintenant je vais vous donner le mien. Aucun de vous n'a levé le petit doigt quand Aioros à fait sa période noir. Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que vous ne pouviez pas l'approcher. Kanon a bien réussi à le sortir de cette période. Comment ? Je l'ignore en grande partie, et je ne vous dirai même pas de quoi je suis au courant. Mais une chose. Arrêtez de vous en prendre à mon frère. Il a réussi la où personne n'a même pas essayé de le faire. Alors si vous en avez après quelqu'un pour la façon dont se comporte Aioros maintenant, prenez en vous à vous-même.

Après cela, il les quitta pour ne pas à avoir le retour de discours. Pendant ce temps Aioros s'était dirigé vers Athènes. Et il tomba dans les bras de Kanon en pleure. De plus, le Sagittaire se posa des questions, à ses oreilles quand il avait parlé de Kanon entant qu'ami, cela avait sonné faux. Kanon fut assez surpris de recevoir ainsi son cadet. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour que son Sagittaire soit dans cet état ? Il fallu plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'Aioros soit enfin calmé et puisse dire une parole de compréhensible.

« Aioros qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

« Ils… Ils croient tous… Ils croient tous que tu me forces… A… A coucher avec toi.

« Qui ils ?

« Les autres chevaliers d'or.

Kanon était quand même stupéfait que les autres puissent penser cela. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il passait pratiquement toutes ses nuits chez le Sagittaire que forcément, ils couchaient ensemble. Il n'était pas le seul à être souvent dans le temple d'un autre. A croire que les autres n'avaient pas vraiment accepté qu'il ait changé, et cela le peinait assez. Pour la surprise c'était râpé pour aujourd'hui. Pas grave ça sera pour une autre fois, ça pouvait très bien attendre, alors que la nouvelle dépression de son amour, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Il l'emmena donc dans un coin tranquille. Une fois arrivé sur une petite plage déserte et surtout très peu connu car difficile d'accès, Kanon s'assit sur le sable et prit Aioros sur ses genoux. Ce dernier n'avait plus dit un seul mot depuis son explication. Il s'était laissé faire par Kanon, et maintenant qu'ils étaient dans cette position, il ne se sentait nullement gêné. Au contraire, il se sentait protégé et à sa place, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son aîné. Il se souvenait de chacune de ses attentions à son égard, et chacune avait été emprunte de douceur et d'amour. Mais lui, était-il capable de rendre la même chose à Kanon ? L'aimait-il autant que l'ancien Marinas l'aimait ? Il leva doucement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un lac bleu vert qui l'observait avec amour. Sans savoir pourquoi, Aioros embrassa Kanon d'un baiser chaste et doux, puis se retira très vite, sans regarder son aîné qui le prendrait certainement pour un fou d'avoir agit comme cela.

« Excuse-moi.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses Aioros ?

« Je… Je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser comme ça sans ton accord.

Kanon releva la tête de son cadet pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Aioros, tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard. Je sais que tu me considère comme un ami, mais ce baiser aussi innocent qu'il puisse être, avait une signification pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Kanon. Je… Je crois que je t'aime, mais… mais je n'en suis pas sur.

« On ira doucement alors. Pour que tu sois certains de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu veux bien ?

« O…Oui.

Devant cette réponse, l'ancien Marinas reprit doucement possession des lèvres de son cadet pour un chaste baiser qui se transforma doucement en un baiser plus passionné et plus profond, au fur et à mesure que les baisers s'enchaînaient, laissant peu de temps à leur propriétaire pour reprendre leur souffle. Très vite, le couple qui venait de se former, se retrouva allongé sur le sable, Kanon au-dessus d'Aioros. Cela ne semblait pas déranger ce dernier. Il trouvait le poids de Kanon réconfortant, rassurant et pas du tout gênant ou étouffant comme l'avaient pu l'être ceux de ses innombrables violeurs. Petit à petit, ils se laissèrent allez à la passion qui semblait les prendre entièrement. Au bout de longues et douces caresses, les vêtements étaient devenus un peu trop gênants à leur goût à tous les deux. Une fois tous les deux nus, ils se regardèrent pour être sur qu'il voulait l'un et l'autre la même chose.

« Aioros, tu es sur de ce qu'on fait là ?

« Je crois qu'oui. Kanon, tu es le seul à avoir tout fait pour me sortir de mon enfer personnel. Tu m'as sorti des griffes de mon vio… violeur, la dernière fois. Et tu ne m'as jamais jugé pour ce qui m'était arrivé. Alors si je dois aimer un seul homme, ça ne peut être que toi Kanon. S'il te plait fait moi oublier tous ceux qui m'ont détruit jusqu'à mon âme. Aime-moi Kanon.

« Si tu es si sur de toi Aioros, alors je ferais tout pour que cette fois ci et toutes celles qui suivront, ne soit que douceur et amour. Je t'aime tellement Aioros.

Cette déclaration fut scellée par un nouveau baiser plus tendre que les autres, alors que l'ancien général préparait avec douceur celui qui allait devenir son amant. Au début Aioros se tendit un peut en sentant une pénétration pour le préparer, mais il se détendit très vite quand il sentit l'autre main de Kanon le caresser sur une de ses zones sensibles. Bientôt la main fut remplacer par des lèvres qui semblaient toutes aussi expertes. Quand Kanon sentit que son cadet était suffisamment dilaté et prêt pour le recevoir, il retira ses doigts, et regarda une nouvelle fois le Sagittaire pour être sur que ce dernier voulait continuer. Aioros sentant l'hésitation de son amant, le regarda lui aussi, ses yeux étaient remplis de désir mais aussi d'un amour certain, même si le Sagittaire n'en n'était pas certain lui même son regard ne pouvait dire le contraire à cet instant. Kanon releva les jambes de son cadet sur ses épaules et commença doucement à le pénétrer prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe d'inconfort ou de douleur. Aioros ressenti la douleur du à l'entrer de Kanon en lui, mais elle était insignifiante en comparaison de tout ce qu'il avait subit auparavant. Il fit comprendre à Kanon qu'il pouvait continuer par un coup de hanche qui les fit gémir tous les deux de plaisir. Kanon ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le message et leurs ébats prirent rapidement l'aspect d'une danse connu seulement des personnes qui s'aimaient d'un amour pur et sincère. Le genre d'amour que rien ne pourrait détruire, mais qui malheureusement rencontrait beaucoup trop d'obstacle aux goûts des personnes s'aimant. Kanon et Aioros s'aimèrent longtemps sur cette plage déserte.

Ils ne se rendirent compte du temps qui avaient passé, que lorsque le soleil se glissa dans la mer pour l'embraser de ses teintes orangées. Aioros se tenait toujours dans les bras de Kanon, alors qu'ils regardaient leur premier couché de soleil en couple. Le Sagittaire grava ce souvenir en lui, car il était le premier d'une longue liste de souvenir heureux et inoubliable. Au moment où le soleil disparaissait totalement, Aioros se retourna et embrassa Kanon comme pour scellé un engagement d'amour éternel.

« Je t'aime Kanon.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Aioros.

La nuit était totalement tombée quand ils décidèrent enfin de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Comme à l'accoutumé, ils se rendirent au temple du Sagittaire. Mais ils furent surpris de voir qu'une personne semblait les attendre. Mais quand ils la reconnurent, Aioros se cacha plus ou moins derrière Kanon, s'attendant à recevoir de nouveau reproche de la part de leur visiteur.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Aioros. Je ne partage nullement l'opinion des autres. Au contraire, je suis plutôt de votre côté. Je connais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir que même s'il a fait des conneries dans le passé, il serait incapable de faire, ce que les autres supposent. Et contrairement à eux, je sais que Kanon t'aime. Alors temps que tu ne lui fais pas de mal, je vous aiderais à vous battre contre les autres. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai de la route à faire pour aller à mon temple et me coucher.

« Merci Saga.

« Pas la peine Aioros, mon frère est heureux avec toi, cela me suffit amplement. Alors le manipule pas trop non plus pour qu'il fasse toutes tes faveurs.

Saga repartit sur cette petite vanne gentille, laissant le couple tranquille. Bien que le Sagittaire était assez surpris de voir son ancien ami aussi large d'esprit. Kanon, lui était rassuré que son frère prenne ainsi la situation, au moins ils avaient un allié avec eux. Aioros et Kanon passèrent une nuit tranquille dans les bras de l'un de l'autre sans rien faire d'autre que s'embrasser et se dire des mots doux.

Du temps passa, et personne n'avait de nouvelle d'Aioros et de Kanon depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec le Sagittaire. Enfin si, une personne avait des nouvelles d'eux, mais pour rien au monde il ne le dirait aux autres, si c'était pour séparer son frère du Sagittaire, alors il serait contre. Ils ne savaient pas tous les tenants entre Kanon et Aioros, mais quand il les voyait ensemble, il savait que rien ne les séparerait et qu'en plus le plus jeune semblait avoir besoin de son aîné. Alors s'il devait les aider à fuir le Sanctuaire pour qu'ils soient tranquilles, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de le faire. De leur côté, Aioros et Kanon préparaient une sorte de fuite avec l'aide du patron de Kanon qui bien que triste de perdre un employé si doué, voyait que le couple avait besoin de changer d'endroit, et pour cela, ils leur fallaient avoir un emploi chacun. Kanon avait décidé d'ouvrir une boutique comme celle de son patron là où il partirait et Aioros avait appris comment marchander les matières premières ainsi que les produits finis pour faire tourner la boutique. Le marchand se dit que finalement, il fermerait boutique s'il avait le couple en temps que concurrent, tellement qu'Aioros avec sa bouille d'innocent arrivait à descendre les prix pour arriver à avoir les matières à des prix dérisoires. Par contre, il avait fait promettre à ses protéger qu'au moment où ils partiraient, qu'ils lui donneraient de temps à autres des nouvelles d'eux. Ce que promit facilement Kanon et Aioros, car pour eux, le marchand était une sorte d'image de père. De plus, il n'avait jamais jugé leur relation, qui pourtant rebutait la plupart des gens en général.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un mois, que Kanon et Aioros décidèrent de partir définitivement du Sanctuaire en pleine nuit tout en laissant un mot à Saga pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il ne leur fallut qu'une semaine pour rejoindre Mykonos, une ville sur une île grecques.

Il fallut bien deux mois (NdSyt : Oui je sais, ils ne sont pas futés mes chevaliers) avant que les autres chevaliers se rendent compte qu'Aioros avait disparu et que Kanon également. Bien sur, Saga avait tout fait pour retarder le moment où les autres le découvriraient. Mais bon il trouvait le délai assez long pour que son frère et son amant aient pu trouver un endroit où personne n'irait les chercher. D'ailleurs, il venait de recevoir une lettre d'eux disant que la boutique tournait à plein régime, et qu'il leur manquait. Ce qui fit plaisir à Saga. Mais maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient disparu, il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller les voir. Car il soupçonnait les autres de vouloir le suivre au cas où il serait au courant de quelque chose. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux 10 autres chevaliers d'or restant pour mettre au point un plan qui leur permettrait de retrouver les fugitifs et pour faire revenir à la raison leur cadet. (NdSyt : Ils n'ont pas compris qu'Aioros était plus vieux qu'eux on dirait.)

Pendant ce temps là, les fugitifs en question prenaient un peu de bon temps sur une plage. C'était leur jour de fermeture, et ils avaient l'intention d'en profiter le plus possible comme à leur accoutumé. Ce qui était bien, c'était que puisque le jour de fermeture tombait un jour de la semaine où tout le monde travaillait, ils avaient la plage pour eux seul. Parfois ils passaient leur temps à regarder le paysage dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, sans rien faire d'autre que de se chuchoter des mots tendres et des baisers, ou alors c'était des moments d'amour total qui ne restaient qu'entre eux et la nature pour témoin. Ils restaient sur la plage jusqu'à voir le soleil se glisser doucement dans la mer et teinter le paysage de couleur rougeoyant et orangé. Ils ne regrettaient pas le faite d'avoir fuit le Sanctuaire. Ils se sentaient enfin libre pour la première fois.

Au Sanctuaire, les 10 golds mirent leur plan à exécution en allant voir le Grand Pope sans en parler à Saga, mais ce dernier savait espionner les autres sans se faire voir tout comme son frère. Ce fut Aiolia qui prit la parole devant Shion lui demandant la permission d'aller chercher son frère qui se trouvait entre les mains d'un psychopathe violeur qui l'avait kidnapper 2 mois plus tôt. Saga qui se trouvait toujours dans l'ombre montra sa présence et décida de prendre la défense du couple.

« Grand Pope, Kanon n'a nullement kidnappé Aioros. Ils se sont enfuis du Sanctuaire, car ils ne pouvaient plus supporter la tension qu'il y avait et surtout parce que personne ne supportait qu'ils puissent avoir une relation ensemble. Je connais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait forcé Aioros à faire ce que tous pensent ici. Il le respecte trop. De plus, quand Aioros n'a pas été bien, il a été le seul à avoir su le sortir de sa phase noire. Je ne serais dire comment car je ne connais pas tous les détails mais si Aioros allait mieux c'était grâce à mon frère. Je sais que Kanon n'est pas blanc et qu'il a fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais tous ce qu'ils peuvent raconter sur lui depuis sa résurrection n'est qu'un tissus de mensonge. Je sais qu'il était très souvent absent mais Aphrodite, Shura et Angelo pourront vous dire ce qu'il fait de ses journées puisqu'ils l'ont surpris. Alors laissez les tranquilles. Ils ont le droit de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent.

Le Grand Pope était assez surpris par le plaidoyer que venait de faire Saga et d'ailleurs, il commençait à prendre parti des 2 fugitifs après ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais Aiolia intervint une nouvelle fois.

« Grand Pope, ne l'écoutez pas. Saga et Kanon sont identiques. Ils sont tous deux capables de tromper les autres s'ils le veulent. N'oubliez pas ce qui c'est passé, il y a 13 ans.

« Pendant combien de temps encore faudra-t-il avant qu'on soit amendé de cela Aiolia ? On ne c'est pas assez repenti comme cela avec Kanon ? Vous avez pardonné à Aphrodite, Shura, Camus et même à Angelo, mais nous, non ! Je pensais que le léger séjour dans le royaume d'Hadès vous avait fait réfléchir, mais je me rends compte que rien n'a changé. Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir et ce qui rentre dans le moule.

« Ca suffit Saga !

Shion n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver à un tel point. Mais il comprenait très bien le point de vue du chevalier du Gémeaux, de plus il avait entièrement raison. Lui et son frère s'étaient racheté autant voir même plus que les autres, et aucun n'avait fait un pas vers eux pour vraiment les accepter.

« Je suppose que si vous voulez aller chercher Kanon et Aioros c'est que vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

« Euh oui enfin non. Nous ne le savons pas. » s'expliqua Aiolia.

« Moi je sais. Je suis resté en contact avec eux. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour les mener à eux.

« Malheureusement tu devras le faire Saga, mais cela ne sera pas pour les ramener ici. Vous allez tous vous rendre là où ils sont et je viendrai moi aussi. Je prendrais ma décision une fois que je les aurai vus et que j'aurai eu leur version des faits. Et si elle concorde avec la tienne Saga, alors je les laisserais continuer leur vie comme ils le faisaient depuis leur départ. Dans le cas contraire, Kanon devra répondre devant Athéna de son geste.

« Bien Grand Pope.

Tous les chevaliers étaient d'accord avec l'ancien Bélier. Certain était sur de leur coup et ainsi Kanon disparaîtrait définitivement du Sanctuaire, mais d'autre commençait vraiment à douter et se demandait si Saga n'avait pas raison et qu'Aiolia n'avait pas complètement déraillé avec cette histoire.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, que tous les chevaliers d'or désertèrent le Sanctuaire avec le Grand Pope pour rejoindre l'île de Mykonos. Bien sur les armures étaient restées au Sanctuaire. Il leur fallut que quelques jours pour atteindre la petite île. Une fois arrivée, ils se mirent en quête d'une boutique récemment ouverte. Ce fut Aiolia le premier qui la trouva mais au lieu d'en référer aux autres comme il en était convenu, il entra et se mit en tête que son frère devait quitter cet endroit et revenir avec eux au Sanctuaire, de toute façon le Grand Pope ne dirait rien, puisqu'il était sur de ce qu'il disait. Son frère n'avait pas pu rester avec l'ancien Marinas sans avoir été drogué ou subit un lavage de cerveau. Il entra dans la boutique alors qu'Aioros était justement en train de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les bijoux et de refaire une présentation correcte. Il fut surpris de voir son frère devant lui.

« Aiolia ? Mais comment ? » Aioros avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la visite de son frère.

« Je suis venu pour te ramener à la raison et aussi au Sanctuaire. Tu ne vois même pas qu'il te manipule.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes. Kanon ne me manipule pas du tout. Je ne sais pas où tu as pu trouver une idée pareille, mais tu te trompes complètement.

« Aioros, tu es tellement sous sa coupe que tu t'en rends même pas compte. Mais rassure-toi. Je serai te faire revenir à la raison et tu verras que j'avais raison. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Viens Aioros on rentre au Sanctuaire.

« Je ne partirai pas avec toi Aiolia. Je suis très bien ici. Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma façon de vivre Aiolia. Je sais très bien le faire moi-même.

« Non tu ne le sais pas. Tu n'as que 14 ans Aioros. Tu ne peux pas décider de ce genre de chose.

« J'ai 27 ans Aiolia ! 27 ans ! Alors arrête de me prendre pour un gamin.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Aioros.

Aiolia assomma son frère sans que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait vraiment. Le Lion sortit de la boutique avant que Kanon n'arrive et l'empêche de partir avec son frère. Il retrouva les autres Golds qui furent étonnés de voir Aioros dans les vapes. Aiolia leur raconta qu'il l'avait trouvé dans cet état dans une ruelle de la ville. Mais Saga n'était pas dupe. Il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais il ignorait pourquoi le Lion se comportait ainsi avec son aîné. Il était devenu presque possessif avec son frère à partir du moment où Aioros et Kanon s'étaient rapprochés. Ce fut là que Saga comprit ce qui se passait. Aiolia était jaloux de Kanon. Mais là c'était extrême quand même.

De son côté, Kanon était inquiet. Aioros ne quittait jamais la boutique sans le prévenir, en laissant la porte ouverte et une partie de la marchandise à portée de tous. Il rangea tout et ferma le magasin pour aller à la recherche de son amant. La ville n'était pas très grande, et même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient installés, Kanon et Aioros étaient très connus et appréciés. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apprendre qu'un groupe de personne avait été vu avec son aimé inconscient. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de l'ancien Marinas, fut que des soldats d'Hadès avaient retrouvés Aioros et l'avaient kidnappés. Kanon se mit à courir plus vite pour retrouver son amant en espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard, car il savait que cette fois-ci, Aioros aurait bien plus de mal à reprendre pied s'il se faisait à nouveau violé. Il arriva sur la place qui était réservée au marché et trouva l'attroupement dont on lui avait parlé. Il se stoppa net en voyant que ce n'était pas des surplis d'Hadès mais les autres chevaliers d'or. Il comprit alors qu'ils étaient présents pour lui prendre son Aioros. Il s'approcha du groupe qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Vous ne partirez pas avec Aioros.

Tous les golds ainsi que Shion se retournèrent vers Kanon qui semblait développé une aura de colère. Saga alla vers son jumeau.

« Kanon calme-toi. Aioros restera avec toi, je t'en fait la promesse.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ?

Le ton employé par l'ancien Marinas devenait de plus en plus dur. Et beaucoup se posait la question de savoir qui entre Aiolia ou de Kanon disait la vérité. Shion lui-même commençait de plus en plus à douter des paroles du Lion.

« Comment ça enlever Kanon ? Aiolia nous a dit l'avoir trouvé dans une ruelle. » demanda un Shion qui restait aussi calme qu'il le pouvait.

« C'est impossible. Aioros était dans la boutique à travailler. Si vraiment Aiolia l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle inconscient, il y aurait eu d'abord des traces de lutte dans le magasin. Alors que ce dernier est intact. Mais bien sur, vous allez préférer croire un chevalier d'or plutôt qu'un traître je pari.

« Kanon calme-toi. Si nous sommes ici c'est pour savoir vraiment ce qui c'est passé au Sanctuaire pour que Aioros et toi en partiez. » Shion menait l'interrogatoire en plein milieu de la place, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, de plus qu'Aiolia ne voulait absolument pas lâcher son frère.

« Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'Aioros ne supportait plus de se sentir surprotéger par tout le monde et de se sentir exclus de tout à cause de son soi disant âge. Il en avait marre que tout le monde le considère comme un enfant, ce qu'il n'est plus depuis longtemps. Mais cela, beaucoup l'ont oublié. Puis après, personne n'a accepté qu'Aioros et moi avions pus nous rapprocher de façon intime. J'ai peut être fait beaucoup de chose immorale durant ma première vie, mais jamais je ne ferai ce que certain ont osé dire. Je n'aurai jamais forcé Aioros à faire quoique ce soit. Je l'aime trop pour lui imposer ce genre de chose. Mais cela ne semblait pas plaire à tous, donc pour eux je l'ai manipulé pour en faire ma marionnette. C'est Aioros le premier qui a voulu quitter le Sanctuaire. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne l'aurait pas quitté de cette façon. Au début, il ne pensait qu'à mourir, il ne se sentait plus digne d'être chevalier. Mais cela qui l'avait vu ? Personne ! Même moi je l'ignorais au début, je l'ai découvert de façon accidentelle. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire pourquoi. C'est à Aioros, et il ne vous le dira que s'il le désire vraiment.

« Tu mens, tu dis tous ça pour ne pas subir le châtiment du Sanctuaire.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu fais quand ton frère allait mal Aiolia ? Que faisais-tu quand il passait ses nuits à pleurer avec pour seul confident une peluche que je lui avais offerte ? Rien, tu n'avais même pas vu dans quel état était ton frère. Et maintenant qu'il va mieux, tu voudrais en retirer les lauriers et que ton frère soit tout le temps avec toi. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu mérites l'amour qu'il avait pour toi.

« Ca suffit Kanon ! » Shion arrêta la, la tirade de l'ancien Marinas. « J'ai entendu ainsi que tout les autres, ta version des faits. Et elle concorde avec celle de ton frère. Mais je ne peux pas prendre ma décision sans avoir Aioros. Tu me comprends Kanon.

« Oui Grand Pope. Mais je peux vous jurer sur l'amour que je porte pour Aioros que jamais je n'ai fait ce dont on m'accuse. Je l'aime vraiment.

Shion pouvait voir la sincérité dans les yeux de Kanon, et il savait que les yeux ne pouvaient jamais mentir sur ces choses là. Mais malheureusement, comme il l'avait dit, il devait maintenant attendre le réveil du Sagittaire pour entendre sa version. Kanon leur proposa de se rendre chez eux, au moins ils attireraient moins l'intention ainsi. Il voulut prendre Aioros avec lui, mais Aiolia lui interdit de toucher son frère. Il dut se résoudre à juste les accompagner à la boutique, puisqu'ils habitaient juste au-dessus. Ils passèrent par la boutique pour entrée, puisque c'était la seule entrée de toute façon. Aiolia posa son frère sur le canapé et ne le quitta pas une seule fois. Kanon ne pouvait même pas vérifier si son amant n'avait rien. Voyant que sa présence était mal vu, il prit sur lui et alla à son atelier pour essayer de faire des commandes. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'Aioros parte mais il avait peur quand même. Il avait peur de ce que ferait Aiolia en entendant ce que dirait son frère. Shion alla voir l'ancien Marinas dans son atelier, et fut surpris de voir certaine réalisation en cours. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu quelques échos de ses œuvres, mais il n'avait jamais pu en voir de lui-même. En tout cas, il ne pouvait que féliciter le jeune homme, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, mais Kanon ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Shion ne rajouta rien et laissa l'ancien Marinas seul avec ses pensées.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, qu'Aioros se réveilla enfin, mais voyant que c'était son frère qui était auprès de lui, il s'écarta vivement, ne reconnaissant pas au début l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kanon, il fut complètement déstabilisé.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Aiolia ! De quel droit m'enlèves-tu ainsi ?

Tous les autres chevaliers entendirent les éclats de voix du Sagittaire. Alors Kanon avait raison. Aiolia avait bien enlevé son propre frère et leur avait menti. Le Lion commençait à avoir de moins en moins de personne de son côté. Et là, Aiolia ne pourrait pas faire croire à la manipulation, car Kanon n'avait pas approché une seule fois le Sagittaire depuis qu'Aiolia l'avait ramené.

« Aioros, c'est vraiment Aiolia qui t'as assommé ? » demanda Shion.

« Oui ! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Laissez moi partir ! Je ne veux plus retourner au Sanctuaire. Laissez-moi avec Kanon.

Le Sagittaire avait craqué se croyant loin de celui qu'il aimait. Aiolia voulut prendre son frère dans ses bras, mais ce dernier se débattit violemment, refusant nettement le réconfort de son frère. Kanon monta à l'appartement en ayant entendu du bruit. Voyant l'état de son amant, il alla vers lui et le prit contre lui. Aioros se débattit un peu puis, il reconnu l'odeur de l'ancien Marinas et se laissa allez contre lui.

« Vous voyez, il le manipule. Aioros ne voulait pas de lui.

« Arrête Aiolia, tu ne fais que te discréditer toi-même. Alors arrête maintenant cette comédie.

Le Lion fut surpris de voir que le Grand Pope se mettait contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Kanon ne faisait que jouer devant eux et personne en semblait le remarquer sauf lui. Il voulut aller vers le couple pour les séparer mais il fut retenu par Shura et Angelo.

« Lâchez-moi, vous ne voyez donc rien. Il se moque de nous.

« C'est plutôt toi qui ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux Aiolia. Ton frère a fait son choix, et tu refuses de l'accepter, mais tu n'as pas le choix. » C'était Shura qui avait parlé pour la première fois, et il se rendait compte de son erreur, comme eux tous.

« Au vu de tout ce qui vient de se passer, je viens de prendre ma décision. Aioros et Kanon ne seront plus embêter par la chevalerie, et ils seront toujours les bienvenus au Sanctuaire s'ils le désirent. Quant à toi Aiolia, tu subiras une sanction pour avoir monter un complot contre ton frère.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi je devrais être sanctionné, c'est lui ! » désignant Kanon « C'est lui qui à tout fait, je n'ai voulu que ramené mon frère à la raison.

« Tu as été trop loin Aiolia. Tu connaîtras la sentence quand on sera arrivé.

Shion venait de rendre sa décision, et rien ne le ferait revenir la-dessus. Kanon remercia le Grand Pope d'un signe de tête, continuant de rassurer son Sagittaire. Les chevaliers partirent emmenant de force un Aiolia qui semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. Saga resta un peu plus longtemps pour dire au revoir à son frère et lui souhaitant bonne chance pour le reste. Bien sur il lui promis de venir le voir de temps à autre. Kanon remercia son jumeau pour le soutien qu'il leur avait apporté. Saga leur fit un dernier sourire avant de les quitter. Aioros était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivi ce qui s'était passé.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que Kanon lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et Aioros eu beaucoup de mal à comprend le pourquoi du geste de son frère. Un mois plus tard, ils reçurent une lettre de Saga, qui leur annonçait la sentence qu'avait reçu Aiolia pour tout ce qu'il fait. Aioros fut rassuré que son frère ne fut pas envoyé au Cap Sounion. Mais il fut renvoyé du Sanctuaire à vie et privé de son cosmos. La sanction était dure, mais Kanon la trouvait juste après ce qu'Aiolia avait fait. Aioros lui était un peu plus attristé mais, il ne pouvait pas plaider pour son frère. Il n'avait pas encore totalement digéré l'histoire. Peut être qu'un jour, il pourrait pardonner à son frère ses actes, mais pour le moment, cela lui était impossible.

Aioros et Kanon continuèrent leur vie loin du Sanctuaire, bien qu'ils y retournèrent une seule fois pour présenter à Saga son neveu et sa nièce. Des enfants qu'Aiolia et Kanon avaient adopté après qu'ils aient perdu leurs parents durant un naufrage. Aiolia et Kanon avaient trouvé les enfants sur la plage où ils allaient très souvent pour être seul. Les enfants s'étaient attachés à ceux qui les avaient trouvés et les 2 hommes n'avaient pas eu le courage de les laisser seul et avec des chances d'être séparé dans un orphelinat. Le Gémeau avait été surpris du geste du couple, mais dans un sens, cela lui donnait une excuse de plus pour sortir du Sanctuaire et allez leur rendre visite. Les enfants avaient été émerveillés devant le lieu. Mais quand ils apprirent pourquoi des personnes y vivaient, ils ne voulurent plus y retourner. La vie continua son cours. Aioros n'entendu jamais plus parler de son frère, il ne sut jamais comment il avait fini sa vie, et ne le saurai sûrement jamais.

OWARI

Voilà j'ai fini ce OS. J'aurai eu du mal à le finir celui là, bien que j'ai eu du monde qui me poussait à le finir. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Bien qu'il soit assez barbant par moment, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyer. A plus pour une nouvelle fics. Au faite oublier pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire.

(1) σ'αγαπώ : je t'aime

(2) θέλω να πεθάνω : je veux mourir

(3) σε προστατεύω : je te protège


End file.
